Tools, Arrows and Death
by CaitCait12
Summary: Told from the POV of OCs Sami and Em. Some Romance and later a quest. R&R Hope you read and like it! Co-writer: Scarpelt18
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sami, Sam or Samantha. I've been here for three years. Where is here? Camp Half Blood, cabin 7 to be exact. Like most kids here I have never met my father but apparently look like him. I have long wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Unlike most kids here I have actually never met my mom before. I grew up with my grandmother just outside of NY city. My grandmother adopted me after my mother gave birth at seventeen. My grandmother said that when my mom became pregnant her boyfriend just packed up and left. She was heartbroken and was going to give me up for adoption but my grandmother took me instead. Neither I or my grandmother know where she went after that. When I was 11 my grandmother died of a heart attack. I was bounced from foster home to foster home for a year before I decided I'd had enough. I ran away. I just simply packed up and left. Just like my father. I didn't really know where I was planning on going, maybe I thought I might find my father.

That morning I woke up to the usual laughter and loud speaking. My bunk was the top of a small bunk bed in the corner of the room. I don't have much to keep at my bunk, just a guitar with its case filled with clothes, my bow and arrows and a wrinkled photo of my grandmother and I at the fair. I will always remember how happy I was when she let me ride the ponies. In the photo I'm sitting on a cream coloured pony waving and smiling with my grandma standing next to me grinning the widest I'd ever remembered seeing her smile. I flipped my legs over the side of my bunk just as an arrow flew by my head and impaled its self in the wall beside my head.

"For the love of gods" I yelled, "You're going to kill me one day!"

"Good morning beautiful." Brett said as he sauntered over with a mischievous grin on his face. Brett is a typical swimsuit poster boy. He has floppy golden blonde hair that always looks perfect along with a perfect tan and a body that would make any girl melt. Except me. I've known him for too long plus he's my technically my brother, even down to the annoying part. I didn't think it was possible for your brother to be your best friend, that was until I met Brett.

"What do you want Brett." I sneered as I pulled the arrow from the wall, "You know I will kill you if you hit me."

He smiled, "I just want my arrow back." As I shoved the arrow toward him he put his hand on my head and shook my hair around. "Sorry to leave you but I've got business to go take care of."

"You just go ahead and find your Aphrodite fan girls while I try to fix my hair." I said, not even trying to hide the sarcastic under tone in my voice. He just winked and walked out the door.

During breakfast I sat in between Jessie and Brett. Jessie is a short girl with pin strait hair and bangs that cover her forehead. She has a cute giggle and laughs at about anything. I looked around at the other tables. The Aphrodite girls were pointing and whispering. Then there was Piper, she sat at the end of the table stealing glances at Jason who sat alone at the Zeus table. The Hermes kids were throwing food at each other and laughing hysterically. When I looked to the Hephaestus table I saw Leo talking really loud with exaggerated hand gestures. He was different from the rest. His was small compared to the others with their big bulky bodies. I don't know why I found him so interesting... I pulled my glance to the next table. The Athena table was quietly chatting and the Ares table was the noisiest. Then there was the one girl at the Hades cabin, she was a little different. Brett then flicked my ponytail and it hit me in the side of the face.

"Hey!" I said as I smacked his hand away.

"Chiron is coming" He replied.

Chiron trotted up and stomped his hoof. We all settled down as he began to speak, "I know we haven't done anything exciting in the last few weeks and I've been over hearing that some cabins would like a game of capture the flag. You will continue your training for today then we will play capture the flag tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed" As we got up to start training I noticed Leo looking at me. I caught his eye and I think he **might** have blushed...

**Author's note: Hey! This is my first story, hope you like it! I'm co-writing it with Scarpelt18, you'll meet her character next chapter! I guess that's it. **

**~ CaitCait12**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys this is Scarpelt18's OC, hope you enjoy R&R Please :) ~CaitCait12**

**Em's POV**

First things first, I'm not an idiot. I see the other campers laugh at me. I know what they think of me. They call me messed up and really weird. And do I care? No, not really. Of course it hurts a little, but it's better than being dull or just 'her'.

And here I am sitting alone at the Hades table. Oh right, I guess you should know that my dad is the God of Death. I've never met him and hopefully never will. Because I could care less who he is. I don't really mind that he just left. From what I heard, my dad is a complete jerk. Anyways back to sitting alone thing. Well, that Nico kid is somewhere in the world and then there's no one else.

I actually love being left alone! It's nice for me because I'm not a people person; I'm more of a dead animal person. I'm being completely serious; my pet and best friend is a giant grizzly bear skeleton. I named her Cutie Pie. It's one of my 'powers'. I can summon the dead, but I prefer to summon animals because humans moan more. I was determined after Percy made the law that every god has to determine their children. I became even more of an outcast when I was determined daughter of Hades.

I'm not good at anything, you could say. I won't touch swords, I suck at archery and the spear doesn't make it that far when I throw it. My 'weapon' is a lighter that never dies out. I've been an arsonist since I was like seven. I would burn things, a lot of things. In third grade I somehow got the girls bathroom in flames, I was kicked out. I guess I just love the look of fire and there's this feeling I get when I burn something, I don't know what that feeling is but I love that feeling.

Some girls at the Aphrodite table start giggling and looking at me. They're laughing at my outfit again. I don't really have a sense of style at all. I just wear what I want to wear; it's as simple as that. Like today I'm wearing the same shoes I wear every day, my black knee high converse shoes. I'm also wearing short black shorts, the camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a really baggy burgundy colored sweater. I don't understand why that's so funny. Maybe they're also laughing at my hair, that's understandable. My hair is just a mass of messy black waves with curls here and there. It's almost impossible to brush! I don't wear makeup either. I just don't like it; don't feel the need to wear it.

My thoughts are interrupted by Chiron, "I know we haven't done anything exciting in the last few weeks and I've been over hearing that some cabins would like a game of capture the flag. You will continue your training for today then we will play capture the flag tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed"

My usually dead serious face turns into a frown. I make a growling sound like a dog or something while I stand up. The only thing that goes through my head while everyone else leaves to train is: _I hate capture the flag._

**AN: I hoped you liked it. I'll try to add a chapter or two every weekend. Please R&R. We'd really like to know what you thought of it :) ~CaitCait12**


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon we gather outside the forest. We split off into our usual teams. Athena, Apollo and Hermes versus Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Everyone else scattered among the two until only the girl from Hades stood alone flicking a lighter on and off, she stared at the tiny flame and avoided making eye contact with anyone.

"Well," Chiron says, "we can't start until Em has a team." We all look at her. She has no sword, no shield and no armour, just the lighter she continues to flick on and off. A few seconds pass before anyone speaks up;

"We'll take her!" says an Ares kid. Em slowly walks over while the kid defensively mutters something about just wanting to smash some heads. I put on my helmet with the blue plume and follow Brett into the forest.

Fifteen minuets later we have our battle plan. I'm scaling past the river, I make sure to keep low behind the bushes when I see an Aphrodite looking over the river, probably looking at their reflection. I sneak up behind them and kick them in the back, they go sprawling into the river as I leap across. I fall in behind the bushes on the other side. I put my hand over my mouth to stop a laugh. I sling my bow over my shoulder and trudge through the underbrush. When I get to the opening I jump from tree to tree. The final tree stands sixteen feet from the others. I decide to make a run for it. When I'm halfway there a green light explodes in front of me. I skid to a stop. The green flames are higher than I can jump. I roll to the side and start to run. I'm immediately hit hard in the chest. I fly to the right and I catch a glimpse of a red plume. My last thoughts before I hit the ground are; Damn Greek fire!

I hit the ground and roll a couple times. I shake the stars out of my vision and see Leo looking down at me. He blushes and quickly stands up. I stand up and find my helmet a few feet away along with my bow that has cracked. I walk over and pick up my bow, I turn around and see Leo still behind me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I nod and say "Ya, but my bow isn't. Greek fire, pretty nifty."

" I can fix it." He says.

"What?"

"Your bow."

"Oh ya, sure. Umm is that allowed?" He just shrugs. At that same time Conner comes running around the corner holding the red flag. Brett follows closely behind him.

"Hey you!" Brett points at me, "No cavorting on the battlefield!" I smile at Leo and then run after Brett.

That night after dinner I walk back to our cabin with Brett.

"I saw you two." He says with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and said " And what exactly did you see?"

"I saw you and Leo." I give him a "what is that supposed to mean" look and he elaborates, "I saw you cavorting with the enemy."

"I would hardly call that cavorting."

"Well then why was he on top of you?"

I may have blushed, "We crashed into each other."

"Hmm, sure."

"We crashed into each other! That's all that happened!" My voice probably got a bit defensive because Brett just laughed and threw me over his shoulder and brought me back to our cabin.

Before bed that night I looked at my bow. It was almost cracked in half and I wouldn't be able to use it. As I lay down and looked up at the ceiling I thought that maybe I would take Leo up on his offer...


	4. Chapter 4 Badasses Climb Trees

_Badasses Climb Trees_

**AN: Em's POV. I've decided that I'm now going to name our chapters. Hope you like it. Please R&R ~CaitCait12 :)**

* * *

Fire, no fire, fire, no fire. Just me flicking my lighter on and off while the two teams in capture the flag stare at me, none of them wanting me in their team. I don't really mind, I hate capture the flag. Finally an Ares kid lets me in their team.

Ten minutes into the game I'm far from everyone else. You see during this stupid game I find a nice sturdy 50 foot tree to climb and chill. I'm actually like an amazing tree climber and I have no fear of heights. What can I say? Badasses climb trees.

Once I'm safely up in a tree I start picking off the leaves one by one and burn them with my lighter. Green leaves turning into ash. The ashes falling down from my spot on the tree. I look around the forest; I've got quite the view from how tall this tree is. I can see some blue team kids so close to the red flag, I also watch a girl kick an Aphrodite into the river. I laugh and almost fall off the branch. After only a few more minutes of my peace and quiet up in the tree, I see that the blue team has brought my team's flag across the border. I guess I lost.

I quickly climb down the tree and walk out of the forest and to my cabin. Just another stupid day.


	5. Chapter 5 I fall in the Lake

_Sami:_

The arrow sliced through the air and pinned the middle of a tree. Brett laughed and said "Lets see you beat that one!"

"I would if my bow wasn't broken." I replied.

"You have a bow, use it." I looked at the wooden bow by my feet and picked it up. I notched an arrow and fired. The arrow flew by the tree and impaled itself into the ground.

"Damn bow! I can't even..." I trailed off as Brett walked over and sat on a fallen tree. I followed him and tossed the bow on the ground.

"You know Chiron won't like it if you break that." He says nodding toward the bow.

"I actually don't care." He just laughed and set his bow down beside him.

"Well lets just remember how you broke the bow." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"You need to drop that. Right now!"

"Do you need a hug?" I rolled my eyes at him as he wraps his arms around me. He lifts me up so my feet are above the ground. Suddenly he throws me over his shoulder and starts walking toward the lake.

"No Brett, don't you dare!" I start kicking and punching him but he has me in the death grip. He laughs as he brings me toward the lake. "I'm serious Brett, don't do it!"

"Do what?" He asks as he throws me into the river. I think I screamed a bit too loud and a bit too high pitched. I splash in to the water and I'm immediately swallowed by the coolness of the lake. It's actually pretty refreshing but I was still pissed at Brett. As I stand up with my clothes hugging my skin and my hair stuck to my face I climb out of the river to see Brett laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" I tell him while giving him my best "I'm not amused" face.

"You look great!" He snickered, "You should wear skin tight clothes more often!"

"You're going to get it!" I run at him and leap on to his back. I rustle his hair around then squeeze the water from my shirt out all over him. He squirms but it's my turn to laugh when he falls flat into the lake. Brett climbs out of the lake and I splash him and laugh like a little kid.

"You wanna go?" Brett said with exaggerated hand gestures.

"Bring it!" I yell back. He peels off his shirt and throws it on a nearby tree. He then cannon balls into the lake. He lands as close as possible to me without landing on me. I swim on my back and kick my legs sending as much water as possible at him. He swims underwater and grabs my waist. I giggle as he pulls me under water. A stream of bubbles leave my mouth when I see Brett smiling under water. I am actually truly happy...

An hour later I found myself walking back to the cabins with Brett. I am soaked with my clothes still stuck to my body and my socks squishing in my shoes as I walked. Brett on the other hand had his shirt slung over his shoulder and his floppy side bangs plastered to his face. To him there was nothing wrong with walking around without a shirt on. I can't blame him though, he did look good!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks. I shrug. "You know I'm irresistible, just say it."

"Fine. You're attractive." He gives me a puppy dog look, "Especially without a shirt on."

He laughs, "You're pretty too." Now it was my turn to give him a look, "Especially when you're not bitching about anything." I punch him in the shoulder. He smiles.

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to bitch!"

"Nah, I'll take tomboy Sami over girly Sami any day!"

"Well tomboy Sami is gonna beat your ass back to the cabin!" I say and I start running through the forest with Brett on my tail.

After I got changed I grab my bow and head to the place I know I will find Leo. The Argo II. When I get there I find Leo sitting on the ground looking at a blueprint sheet.

"Hey." I said giving a little wave. Leo lifts his head and gives me a strange half smile.

"Oh, hi!" He says as he stands up.

"Well you umm said you could fix this." I hold out the bow and he nods.

"We'll just have to put it over with my other stuff."

"Ok." I walk behind him as we pass steel and other building materials I don't know. We put the bow on one of the back tables and continue making our way back out of the rubble. I snag my foot on a beam and start to fall forward. Leo jumps forward and I find myself in his arms looking up at him.

"You're gonna have to be more careful in here Sunny." He says.

"Sunny?" I ask.

"You're dad's Apollo, you always wear orange, you have sky blue eyes, and" He hesitated before saying, "You're hot too." He blushed before taking my hand and guiding me through the rubble. Sunny. I could get used to that.

When we get back out into the clearing I say, "I really liked hanging out with you."

"Oh ya, me too." He replies. He smiles then says, "You can pick up your bow same time tomorrow."

"Thanks." I say then I reach out and hug him. I don't remember deciding on hugging him but I was glad I did.

I start to walk away when Leo says, "See you later Sunny." Sunny. I think I like it...

**AN: I hoped you liked it. Please R&R. Thanks. More romance will happen in Sami's next chapter, I promise ;) ~CaitCait12**


	6. Chapter 6 Topless Boy?

**AN: There is some interesting language being introduced into the story now. Just saying ~CaitCait12**

_Em:_

Today I decided to work on my sketches. I can climb trees, set things on fire and yes, I can draw. Under a willow tree far from where campers are training , I draw things that just scream _you need to put this on paper!_ Today I am working on a drawing of a little girl in a ripped up black dress. She is dropping a lit match on her old looking teddy bear. I know my drawings are so cool!

When I draw I go into this other place really. I can barely register what's going on around me. I usually end up chewing on my bottom lip. I don't notice until I can taste blood. My drawings are usually dark, but sometimes I'll draw a flower or a very detailed leaf. It's not like I'm gothic, there's nothing wrong with them, but I'm not gothic. I think that I'm... different.

I'm deep in thought, adding details to the little girl when a high pitched scream makes me whip my head up. I look around for the source of the scream. There, I see a boy and a girl over his shoulder. He throws her into the lake; it makes me roll my eyes. I'm just not allowed to have peace and quiet. The girl got out of the water and jumped on the guy and pushed him in the lake.

I hear the boy yell "You wanna go?" the girl shouts back"Bring it!"

And then it happens, the guy that I figured is Brett, takes off his t-shirt.

Hours after the fighting idiots left, I decide to go back to my cabin to put away my art material. I walk with my arms wrapped around my sketch book, my hair blows in the breeze. I don't know why I thought of it now, but I like the colour of my eyes. They're a mixture of green and gray. On some days they'll be green on others they'll be a stormy gray. Different, just like my personality.

I change into a gray t-shirt too long for me; it's what I wear for sleep. I lazily drop onto my bed and pull the covers over me. Instantly I fall asleep.

_I'm running in the forest, no shoes on and still in my sleep wear. I've never ran this fast before, I don't stop for a break. I keep on running. I'm looking for something, but I don't know what it is. My hair gets tangled in a branch; I snap the branch and continue on my search. I think_ _I hear Aphrodite campers laughing somewhere behind me. I start to run even faster. _

_Finally I enter a clearing, but stop in pure shock. Standing a few yards away from me is Brett and he is topless again. He smiles at me and winks. My heart starts to beat faster, not from the running._

I wake up with a gasp. I'm back in cabin 13. It's not morning yet.

"What the fuck was that?!" I say loudly.

That was the worst nightmare I've ever had.

**An: Please R&R. Thanks ~CaitCait12**


	7. Chapter 7 I Find My Inner Rebel

_Sami:_

That morning I trained with Brett, rode my Pegasus and fumbled around with the bow Chiron gave me but the whole time I had something completely different on my mind. Leo. So after dinner I drop the bow off at the big house and sprint into the forest. I stop a few feet from the clearing where the Argo II stands under construction. I run my fingers through my hair and tease out a few knots. I then tuck my bra strap under my tank top, I am ready. I walk towards the Argo II but no one is there. I walk toward the machinery but no one is there.

"Hello" I shout, "anybody here?' Leo had said he'd be here for me to pick up my bow. I walk further then I see a dark figure move between the machines. "Leo?" I ask, my voice wavered. Suddenly someone grips my shoulders but before I can scream a hand is firmly planted over my mouth. I am about to bite my captor's hand when I am twisted around so I am facing Leo. He has a smile on his face and is clearly trying not to laugh.

"What in the name of Hades was that for!?" I shout at him.

"Watch your mouth." He replies, "I was just having some fun."

I have to laugh at this, " Oh really."

"Yup, that's me. Anyways your bow is all fixed!"

"Finally." I sigh, "I would die if I had to spend another day with Chiron's bow."

"Well I guess I just saved your life!" He replies as he grabs my bow off the table and hand it to me. It looks the same and feels the same but I can tell it isn't quite the same...

"Um, I hope you like it. It's some of my best work if I don't say so myself!"

"I'm so glad you could fix it. I could try it out here if you want?"

"No! Don't do that!" He says it a little to fast and a little to nervously...

"Um, ok sure. Well I should be going now."

"See ya later" He says as I walk back into the forest.

I immediately go to the clearing where Brett's arrow is still stuck in the tree. Time to try this baby out. I notch and arrow and pull the string back. I level my stance and fire. I let out a whoop of joy as the arrow goes straight towards the tree and slices through Brett's arrow before impaling it's self into the tree. I stop and see a small paper flutter to the ground. I pick it up and read it. This is what it says;

_Dear Sunny,_

_I really enjoyed hanging out with you yesterday and I'd like to do it again. I would like to meet you where we first met during capture the flag tonight after lights out. I know you probably think it's stupid for me to write this to you when I could've just asked you but the truth is I'm not the best with words. I really hope you'll come see me tonight, if you decide to or not I'll still be waiting anyway._

_Yours truly, Leo_

Wow. I've never had anything like this happen to me before. Usually guys just come up to me and start using cheesy pick up lines and telling me how sexy I am. Wow. I'm actually really shocked right now.

I pick up my bow and walk back to the cabins. I meet up with Brett and quickly shove the note in my pocket.

"So that's where you've been all afternoon." Brett says as he winks and elbows my side.

"Where have I been?" I ask teasingly.

"Out with your friend from cabin 9."

"Yup! My friend fixed my bow so I can kick your ass any day."

"Is that so?"

"Defiantly!" Brett laughs at that and we walk into our cabin. Maybe I will go see Leo tonight...

That night after I'm sure everyone is asleep I get out of bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I creep through the cabin until I get to Brett's bunk. He sleeps shirtless, of course, with the blankets thrown everywhere and half his body falling of the bunk. I wonder if the Aphrodite girls find that attractive? I soon find myself opening the back window and swinging my leg through it. The last time I did this was when I ran away from home. I have to gather all my inner rebel as I shut the window and start making my way through the forest. When I get to the meeting place I see Leo. He has jeans and a black leather jacket on and is leaning against the trunk of a tree. His eyes are closed and I start to wonder if he is asleep. I walk up and touch his shoulder, he flinches then gestures me to sit down.

"Hey." I say as I slide down beside him.

He looks up and says, "I'm glad you could make it."

I smile then look at him, "Why did you make me come out here so late?"

"I wanted to see if I mattered to you." He says simply.

"What do you mean?"

"If I weren't important to you then you wouldn't show up."

"Ya, I guess so." I say as I hug my self.

"Here take this." He says as he shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders.

"Aren't you going to freeze?"

He smiles, "Nope. I have my own heater." As he says this a flame flickers across his palm.

"Right." I say. He holds out his hand and I take it. It's warm and comforting.

"Most people would be afraid to do that."

"Do what?" I ask.

"Take my hand after I light it on fire."

"Really? It makes me want to get closer to you." I say as I rest my head on his chest. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I instantly grow warm and fuzzy inside. He reaches out and twirls a piece of my hair around his finger.

"We should do this more often." He says.

I look into his eyes as I say, "I'd love that." Before I can stop myself I'm leaning into him and our mouths touch. His lips are warm just like his hands on my shoulders. So there I am under the stars kissing Leo Valdez.

**OMG Romance! I hope I didn't wait to long but now things will get exciting trust me ;) Plus who doesn't love a little romance? Please R&R, I love to hear what you think about it. ~CaitCait12**


	8. Chapter 8 I Draw A Heart

_Em:_

I circle around in my cabin, pulling my hair in confusion and fear. I don't understand. Why did I have a nightmare about that guy? My brain must be taunting me with messed up nightmares. Or maybe my mind is slowly slipping into crazy mode? There is no other explanation, right?

_He's attractive. _

No. No. No. No. No. No! I am not crushing on a typical egotistical guy! He'll never like me back! It's a waste of time. I need to get my mind off of it! I should get changed, go to a different willow tree and draw something new.

I pull on a black tank top. Slip on a pair of black skinny jeans, put on my knee high converses and grab my burgundy sweater. Right before leaving the cabin I make sure to bring my sketch book and some pencils.

While zipping up my sweater I run into the forest. Almost five minutes later I find a nice willow tree. I drop to the ground and lay my back on the trunk. Right away I open my sketch book and prepare to draw. What should I draw? Maybe a detailed forest fire? No already did that last week. Great, I have no idea what to sketch.

Something pops in my head, a great idea! My hand starts working and I get lost in that other world. I'm not sure what I'm drawing; I think it's a skull. I add details here and there, more and more I'm sure it's not a skull. And them _BAM_, I realise that what I'm drawing is a heart.

Not a realistic heart, not a heart being stabbed or burned. No, I'm drawing a cartoon kiddy heart.

"I'm screwed." I whisper to myself.

I throw my pencil, and quickly close the sketch book. I bring my knees up to my chest and lay my head down on them. It's the nightmare. It's turning me all girly. It's disgusting! Pathetic! Like what's the point in liking him! He's obviously a player, too hot for me. I'm not good with talking, making friends. I'm a loner. I have like no self esteem. Gods, I sound emo.

I shake my head, as if it will throw away my depressing thoughts. I get up and grab my things. While walking away I start to play with my lighter. On, off, on and off.

* * *

Tonight I decide that to avoid having another nightmare, I will not sleep. I will also not hang around in my cabin. I will build a camp fire out in the woods. I just realised that I spend a lot of time in the woods. Nice.

I check my pocket, making sure my lighter is there and then leave my cabin. As fast and quietly as I can, I dash into the forest. I definitely spend a lot of time in here. I have to go in deep. So that no one can see the light from the flames. After about ten minutes of walking in the dark (I used my lighter as a flash light) I find a nice spot to build a fire.

I walk around collecting fire wood and some dried leaves. After getting it all set up, I take my lighter and set it on fire. Instantly a smile plays on my lips. I just love fire for some strange reason. I sit with my legs crossed and occasionally pick up a dead leaf and throw it in the flames. This is nice. I feel better when I'm near a fire. Yah, I know that sounds weird, but it's just who I am.

**AN: Love to hear your thoughts. Just to clarify this is happening at the same time as Sami's previous chapter. Please R&R ~CaitCait12**


	9. Chapter 9 A Strange Turn of Events

**AN: In this chapter the POV changes. The name of the character will be italic plus there will be a line divide before a change in POV.  
~CaitCait12**

* * *

_Sami:_

It was now 1:00. That would make it about an hour and a half since I kissed Leo. The rest of the "date" including lying under the trees chatting with my head on his chest. I remember waking up so I assume I fell asleep but that was fine with me. Now I am walking back through the forest. I am giddy and my head is somewhere else. That's probably why I didn't notice the fire until it was too late. I saw the blaze and jumped back only to find my self fall over something else and land on my ass. Attractive I know.

"I thought I was the only one that went out in the woods at night" I look over and see a person. I tripped over a person!

"I won't tell anyone." She says.

"What? Tell anyone about what?" I replies. I think I freaked out a little too much because she laughs.

"You know, being out after curfew." She replies.

"So are you."

"Touché." She says while standing up and extending her hand. She is about a head shorter than me with wavy black hair. It is the girl from the Hades cabin. "I think I like you. My name's Em."

I take her hand and say, "'Sami."

She looks at me curiously and says," You were the girl with... him."

"Him?" I ask trying to keep my voice even, but on the inside I'm freaking out. Did she see me with Leo?

"You know, I think his name is Brett." She looks down at her shoes while speaking.

"Ya, I'm with him a lot. He is my brother." I say cautiously. What is she getting at?

"That's... cool. Well I think I'm going to go now. Good luck getting back in your cabin." she smiles awkwardly and then steps on the fire, leaving without another word. Shit, I hadn't thought of that.

* * *

_Em:_

Oh my Gods that was so awkward! I never thought she'd actually stumble upon my campfire. I should have hidden myself better. I shouldn't have mentioned Brett! Now she might suspect something! I don't like him, he's just a part of a bad nightmare. Hopefully Sami doesn't care about what I said. She most likely will forget about me in the morning.

But I can't help myself for worrying if she'll mention me to Brett. That would be a nightmare come true.

* * *

_Sami:_

Getting back into the cabin was the easy part. I just climbed back through the window I left through. The hard part was waking up the next morning. I wake up to Brett shaking my shoulders. I sit up and look at him. He has a plate with some toast and an orange on it. I look at him quizzically.

"You, sure slept in." He says.

"I needed my beauty sleep." I mumble sarcastically and roll over.

"You missed breakfast." This catches my attention. He laughs and hands me the plate, "You need to eat."

"Thanks." I say. I then shove the food in my mouth.

"I'll meet you outside in a bit. I wanna see how well you can use that new bow." He smirks then walks out the door.

* * *

_Em:_

For breakfast today I'm eating your oh-so-common toast with butter. I'm still nervous about Sami possibly telling Brett about me. I know I should toughen up and forget about it, but I usually never talk about things with other people.

After breakfast I walk back to my cabin and draw stuff. I don't feel like going outside today, it's not like this is the first time I skipped training. One of the drawings I'm working on today is what I think my dad looks like. I'm guessing he has black hair because my mother has blonde hair. His eyes are most likely black too, considering he's the god of death.

I don't like to think of my mother. She was a busy woman and never had time for me. My housekeeper would help me with homework I'd never finish and she'd be the one to come pick me up from detention. I always despised my mother for barely noticing my existence. Heck, she ignored me so much that my housekeeper taught me to speak French.

But, never mind about that. I should just focus on perfecting my sketches.

* * *

_Sami:_

That afternoon I meet Brett at our usual training area. He winks and shoots his arrow right into the middle of the tree trunk. He smirks and sits down on the grass a few feet away. He gives me a challenging look so I level my stance and look directly at the tree. I make a big deal over pulling my arm back and shifting my weight. At the last second I pivot around and fire the arrow directly at Brett. It lands with a thud. It sticks up from the ground about an inch away from Brett's knee. He looks petrified.

"Damn Sami!" He says, out of breath and clearly shocked, "I need that leg!"

I laugh, "Beat that!"

Brett walks over toward me and says, "Am I gonna have to throw you in the lake again?"

"No, No, No!" I grab my bow and run into the forest. I weave through trees and jump boulders. I stop for a moment to catch my breath. As my back is turned Brett walks up behind me and throws me over his shoulder. I pound on his back and scream at him to let me go, he finds this extremely funny. That is until his leg is pulled out from under him and he goes crashing to the ground. I instinctively tuck and roll out of the fall.

"What the fuck!" Brett yells. I would laugh but I was thinking the same thing. Out of the trees comes, "guess who?", if you guessed Leo you would be corrected. What was he doing here? He hands me my bow.

"You left this a while back." He says. He then walks over to Brett and inspects the rope loop around his ankle and mutters under his breath, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"What was that?" Brett asks in a defensive tone as he gets up.

"That my friend," Leo replies, "Is the short notice work of Leo Valdez." At this point I can tell that I have a goofy smile on my face and I'm trying really hard not to laugh.

"But, why?" Brett asks giving me a "is this guy for real look", I just shrug.

"A man must always help a lady in need."

"Oh I get it. Sami got her friend from cabin nine to save her ass."

"Yup and I did a pretty good job."

"He did kick your ass." I say as I swing my arms around both of the boys shoulders. "Let's go get some lunch!"

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please R&R ~CaitCait12**


	10. Chapter 10 An Akward Dream

_Sami:_

The past week went by fast. It has become a regular thing for me to go see Leo at night. We see each other almost three times a weeks. It has also been a regular thing to see Em at night, I would consider us friends but you can never be sure what that girl thinks. Leo and I have been spending more time together but I don't think anyone suspects anything.

Well now you find me trudging through the forest again. I soon find Leo in his usual place sitting under a tree. I slide down next to him.

"Hey," He says with a little half smile "I guess I'm still important to you."

"Of course you are!" I say then we share a quick kiss. He stretches his legs out and props himself up on his elbows.

"I'm so glad I made it here." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess it's just CampHalf Blood is way better than foster homes and other crap like that."

"I understand where you're coming from."

"Being here comes with such a cost though."

"Yeah... I love it here but I would love to just meet one of my parents." I trail off, I don't know where I am going with this.

"Sometimes I think it would be better to not have known my mom."

"Why is that?"

"I wonder if it would be less painful." This ends our conversation. I lay my head down on Leo's chest and I close my eyes and think. What if it is better to not have known my mom? What kind of person could just leave their child with their mom and never come back? Now that I think about it do I really want to meet my mom?

"Hey Sami." It's Leo.

"Ya." I respond without opening my eyes.

"I heard you can sing."

"Um ok. And?" I ask.

"You should sing to me someday." He has a playful smile and such a glint in his eyes that I want to ask him what he's up to.

"Maybe if you're sick or dying."

"No not like that!" He laughs, "Do you sing anything that's not in ancient Greek?"

"Yes, of course I do! But I'm not singing unless you do!"

"Oh really." He lifts his eyebrows and starts to sing horribly off tune, "I know a girl named Sami, she meets with me every night, she always acts tough but I can see her true side when we're alone."

I roll on top of him and shove my hand over his mouth, "Stop it!" He rolls me onto my back and pins down my wrists. I pull against his grip but he has the upper hand.

"She's not tough at all." He says and then he leans into me and as our mouths touch we roll over so he's on his back. We continue to kiss and I melt into him.

I wake up on top of Leo. His arms are around my waist and my head is on his chest. I check my watch. It's 2:00am! Shit! We must have slept for two hours. I shake Leo's shoulders and his eyes flutter open.

"Leo." I say.

He replies, "Damn, what time is it?" I crack a smile at his confusion.

"2:00."

"Aw shit." His voice sounds so adorable and soft when he's tired. It's completely different than his usual playful voice.

"I know." I quickly get up and brush the dirt off my jeans. "You sound super cute right now."

He gets up and says, "S'cuse me?" He still has confusion in his voice but he's no longer tired.

"You ruined it."

"Ruined what?"

"Your sleepy voice was adorable."

"You like it?"  
"Ya."

"Well then you should sleep with me more often!" I start to blush fiercely and a mischievous smile breaks out across his face. "I know we need to go back to our cabins now." He puts on a puppy dog pout and I laugh.

"Good night." I smile.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" He smiles then holds my shoulders and kisses me before we go our separate ways.

I'm almost back to my cabin, maybe five more minuets of walking. I hear the trees rustle and out of nowhere Em jumps down in front of me.

"Maybe you should sleep with him more often." She says, her face is serious but her eyes say something completely different. This statement shocked me. How could she have known what Leo said?

"What! How would you know he said that?" I ask.

"You guys are loud." She says with an annoyed look.

"Well why were you watching us?"

"Bleh! I wasn't watching you! It's just hard to not here giggling and gross kissing sounds when you walk by a teenage couple accidently."

"Well, this is extremely awkward." I say, "You can't tell anyone ok."

"If I would, who do I have to tell? Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. Um, alright then. I'm gonna go now. " I start to walk back through the woods.

* * *

_Em:_

So, Sami and Leo are a thing, a secret thing. How stupid is that! Might as well not keep it a secret because there are too many Aphrodite bitches here. Wonder what that Brett guy would think? I've noticed him flirting with so many girls. He's never noticed me, but I like it that way.

It's around 4am in the morning and I just got under my bed covers. Time to get some shut eye.

_I'm up in a tree. The sun is starting to slowly sink into the ground. I here Sami laugh, I look down and there she is with Leo. Gross. They start kissing, so I turn the other way, but right before I can't see them Leo morphs into Brett. Sami morphs into a stupid Aphrodite girl. Out of nowhere my breath catches and I fall off the tree. when I land, my head hurts so much and I still can't breath. I slowly get up and Brett is still kissing that girl. I don't know why, but the sight of it hurts more then the pain I feel from my head. _

My eyes snap open.

I can breath, thank goodness I can breath! I touch my head, but it doesn't hurt anymore. It was just another messed up dream.

But the weird thing is, a part of me still hurts.

**AN: Aww Em... Please R&R ~CaitCait12**


	11. Chapter 11 What Have I Done?

_Sami:_

This morning Chiron has given us some free time. I've decided to go see Piper. She waves and I jog over to her. We hug then we sit down in front of the strawberry fields.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Piper says excitedly.

I laugh, "A week seems long doesn't it."

"I know! So what's up with you?"

"Not much really." It's hard to flat out lie to her, "Anyways, What's up with you and Jason?"

"Ah not much. He's a bit of a goody goody to tell you the truth. I wish he'd brake the rules."

I roll my eyes but can't help thinking about Leo. "Can we talk about something other than boys?"

"Don't you try to change the subject on me. Oh, we should hook you up!" She says with a smile.

"I'm good, trust me."

"Come on Sami. Look at you!" She says while gesturing at me, "You need a guy and any boy would be lucky to have you."

"Piper I'm fine."

"Piper I'm fine." She says mockingly, "It'll be a friendly favour, plus it'll be fun. I'm definably not letting Drew hook you up, you know she was thinking about it."

"I don't want Drew or you to hook me up."

"Oh Sami, it's spring, everybody has a crush at this time of year."

"Ya, really? Give me an example."

She starts to think then says, "Ok. Have you seen Leo lately? He totally has a crush on someone! You can see it in his eyes."

I am speechless. Does she know about Leo and I? She couldn't.

"Earth to Sami." Piper says while snapping her fingers in my face.

"What."

"Who do you wanna be hooked up with?"

"I told you I don't wanna be hooked up with anyone."

"I was thinking some cute guy from the Athena cabin, like Malcolm!"

"No."

"Please don't tell me that you're into Ares guys."

At this I just burst out laughing. Piper joins in and we laugh so hard our stomachs start to hurt.

"Hey ladies. What's so funny?" I look up to see Leo walk over toward us.

"Nothing you'd understand. Girl stuff." Piper answers.

"Piper here is trying to hook me up." I say.

Leo gives us an odd look before saying, "Why would she need to hook you up when..." He's cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the Aphrodite cabin. "Hey Beauty Queen that's your job." He says and points towards the cabins.

"Damn, what now?" She grumbles before getting up to leave. I give her a quick smile before she jogs off.

"So Sunny what's up?" Leo asks as he sits down next to me.

"Not much, I was just catching up with Piper." I say. He wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"You don't need to be hooked up." He says as he leans in towards me. I gently push him away.

"What's wrong Sami?" He asks.

"Nobody knows yet."

"So, why does that matter?" He tries to kiss me again but I stand up.

"Not right know, ok." I say. The expression on his face pains me. It has confusion, sadness and embarrassment all wrapped in one.

"Are you embarrassed to let people know you're with me?"

I can't come up with the words to answer his question so I look at my shoes and say, "I don't know."

"I thought you liked me." He says.

"I do like you."

"Really? I understand why you'd wanna keep us a secret. I just didn't think you were this type of girl."

"I, uh. Leo, you don't understand."

"I don't, so why don't you explain to me." I can't tell if he's angry or sad anymore. Maybe he's both.

"I can't." I try to touch him but he backs away.

"See ya Sunny." He says before turning and walking away. I slump to the ground and cover my face with my hands. What have I done?

**AN: Sorry about the sad chapter :,( Please R&R ~CaitCait12**


	12. Chapter 12 I Get Pissed Off

_Em:_

I've been even more anti social ever since the nightmare. I'm missing meals, only going out at night. I haven't talked to Sami in a while.

Why is this happening? Why do I... like him? I'm supposed to be the girl who is different! Not some cliché type thing, falling for a hot guy! It's so crazy! So why can't I get rid of the weird feeling I get when I see him? I just... don't know anything anymore.

I need a friend. I need someone to rely on, someone who I can tell them everything. Someone to help me get over Brett. Is there anyone out there who is willing to be that someone? I don't know. I just ignore people or insult them or I just hide in this cabin, like I'm doing now. It's just so stupid! My life is completely stupid! What kind of fifteen year old girl doesn't have a best friend?! Me.

I grab a pillow and shove it in my face. I scream into it so no one can hear me. I scream and scream. I continue even when my lungs start to hurt. I stop when all that's left is a scratchy sound that comes out of me. Great, now I've lost my voice. It's my entire fault anyways. I stand up and run over to my sketch book. I flip over to the page with the heart. I rip out the page and then grab my lighter. And as easy as blinking, I light the page on fire. Watching it as it slowly crumbles away.

A memory comes to mind. I was ten; my mom wasn't home for like the fiftieth time. I ran into her office and I guess I was really pissed because I gathered up a bunch of files and paper work. I threw them in a big pile in the backyard and just burned then all to a crisp. When my mom got home, she was so mad I actually got a little scared. She grounded me for a month with no TV and she took my lighter away. The weird thing about it all was that I was kinda happy. It was one of the only times my mother acknowledged me.

Another time she noticed me was when I was talking to dead spirits. I was like eight and we were in the car on our way to my dentist appointment, when I just started talking. She obviously couldn't hear the dead dude so she looked at me for a second. Her eyes were filled with confusion and I think disgust. But at least she looked at me.

Ok enough with all the sad flashbacks! I need to toughen up! I'm going to go outside today. I pull on my sweater and walk outside. The warmth of the sun feels nice and I almost smile, almost. I walk over to a tree stump and sit down. Everything is just calm and I like calm. I look up at the clouds and do what little kids do, look for cool shapes that the clouds make. But of course my somewhat happiness has to be ruined.

"Hey look guys; it's the freak from cabin 13!" I look up to see three Ares guys walking my way. I'm the prey for the day, aren't I? I slowly stand up and prepare myself for a shitty five minutes of my life.

"What do you want?" I ask them.

"Nothing much. Just want you to go kill yourself!" One yells. The two others laugh along with him.

I laugh sarcastically."Wow! You are like so funny!"

"Shut up bitch." Says the ugliest one.

"Excuse me? You are seriously calling me a bitch? What did I ever do to you?" I say angrily.

"You exist!" Says the first guy.

I frown and make a growling sound like an animal. The three of them start laughing. "You think you can beat us? Tiny little girl against three of us?! You're an idiot." The first guy says.

Anger boils up in me, taking over all my thoughts. I start to walk away, I don't want to fight.

While walking away one of them speaks up. "Hey, I overheard Chiron use her real name." This makes me stop. He wouldn't dare.

"What is it?" asks one of them. Don't say, don't you say it.

"Emamelia." He says.

I reach in my pocket, grab my pocket knife and run towards him. The blade is slowly digging into his throat as I look up at him with pure hatred. "Don't ever say that again!" I snarl. He looks so shocked, it's amusing. After two seconds though, one of his friend punches me in the side, making me stumble away.

"You little bitch, sticking a knife to my throat! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" he yells. Oh shit, what was I thinking? I whip around and sprint to my cabin, slamming the door behind me. As quickly as I can I grab a bunk bed and painfully drag it over in front of the door.

I hear one yell, "You better watch your back! Because we're gonna get you and beat you up!"

I feel like laughing at how dumb that sounded, but instead I just sink to the ground. I'm idiot, making enemies instead of friends.

What am I going to do now?

**AN: Please R&R. You can also PM Scarpelt18 for anything about Em. ~CaitCait12**


	13. Chapter 13 I Need a Theripist

_Sami:_

I rush back to my cabin before anyone can see me cry. I sit on my bed and stare at the wall. What have I done? The tears start to fall when I find his note shoved in with my clothes. What have I done? He never would of understood me, I can't even understand myself right now. I should of just let him kiss me I think as tears stream down my face. Why does it matter if people know? I guess that would make it official. I've never had a boyfriend before so I can't go into a big speech about how I've had my heart broken too many times before. That's it, I was afraid that once people knew about us he'd be my official boyfriend. I guess I'm not ready for this. I'm being an idiot! This is stupid because I love being with Leo, I love the way I feel when I'm around him. That's what a boyfriend is supposed to make you feel like, right? I'm so confused and the only thing that makes sense right now is the fact that I've ruined everything.

That night I go to dinner with my cabin. I scrape half of my plate into the fire and pray not only to my father but to anybody who can help me. I sit at the edge of the table and pick at my food with my fork. Brett squishes in next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Sami!" He says grinning.

"Hey." He gives me a strange look when he hears the emotion in my voice.

"What's wrong." He asks.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to go back to the cabin and get some rest."

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea." He says. I smile at him before getting up and walking away. Brett truly cares about me but doesn't push it. He knows there is more to it than what I told him. I'm just glad he knows enough not to bug me about it.

That night I sneak out of my cabin and head to the tree where Leo and I would meet, but this time he's not there. I slump down with my back against the tree and sob. Not loud sobs just silent meaningful sobs. I think of all the times we met here. I think of last night when he asked me to sing. I think about waking up with his arms around my waist. I think about how I told him that his voice sounds adorable when he's tired. I think about him saying I should sleep with him more often. Right now I'd give anything to have him beside me under this tree.

The next few days go by painfully slow. I haven't seen Leo around camp so I assume he's in the woods working on the Argo II. I keep telling myself I should go talk to him but I can't find the courage. "Stop being a little bitch and go talk to him!" I keep yelling at myself but I think that might just make things worse. Piper was right. Everyone wants to hook up in the spring. I really don't understand why though. Even Brett has a "spring fling", as he calls it. She's an Aphrodite with strait brown hair and slightly tan skin. She seems nice but I haven't met her. Even I've been approached by a few guys. I walk down to the dummy arena and start kicking all my anger out. I roundhouse kick one dummy in the chest and punch another in the face. Out of the corner of my eye I see a guy walk in to the arena. He strides confidently over to me and leans on the wooden post. I really don't have the patience for this today.

"Hey nice swing." He says.

I roll my eyes and reply with, "What's it to you?"

"I could show you a thing or two." He says while moving closer to me.

I step back and say, "I don't need your help."

"Well maybe we could do something else." He's obviously flirting with me but I'm having none of it.

"I'd much rather not spend anymore time with you." I turn and start to walk away.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Playing hard to get, aren't we?"

I'm starting to get pretty pissed off so I put all my anger in my words when I say, "Don't touch me!"

He grabs my waist and says, "What's wrong with you baby?" I turn around and kick his feet out from under him and falls on his ass with a thump.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? I told you not to touch me and you do! I just want you to fuck off! And please tell your other dumbass friends not to bother me!" I shout at him before turning and leaving. I need to talk to someone about my problems.

**AN: Please review. Who will help Sami (She clearly needs it) Find out next time ;) ~CaitCait12**


	14. Chapter 14 Kiss and Make Up?

_Sami:_

Later that day after lunch I found Piper by the strawberry fields. Everybody was training so we were alone.

"Piper I need to talk to you. It's super important." I sat as I sit down next to her.

"Sure. What's up." She replies while giving me an odd look.

"It's about Leo."

"What'd he do now?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's actually kind of my fault." I say. I then go on to explain to her about how we met in capture the flag and how he fixed my bow for me. Then I told her about the note and how we would meet at night after curfew.

"So you have been secretly meeting Leo after curfew?" I nod, "That's so romantic!" She says.

"That's not the problem.." I start to say.

Piper cuts me off and excitedly asks, "Have you kissed him yet!?"

"Ya."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Piper! I don't have time for this. I have a serious problem and I need your help."

"Ok shoot, I'm all ears." She says. I gather all my strength and explain what happened after she left a few days ago. I try my best not to cry but I can't help it and I start to tear up.

After all of that she says, "So why'd you wanna keep it a secret?"

"I don't know." I speed up when I say, "I've never had a boyfriend, I never had even kissed a boy before I started meeting Leo. I don't know if I'm ready but I really like him and now I've messed everything up." I start to cry but this time I don't hold it back.

"Pull yourself together and stop crying." She commands. I stop and look at her. "You need to just tell Leo the truth."

"I can't. How do I tell him that. He probably hates me." I sob.

"No he doesn't, you just need to explain to him." She says and she starts to add some charm speak into her voice, "You are going to go find Leo and tell him exactly what you told me. You need to be completely honest and then come back and tell me how it goes. Ok?" I nod, that sounded like a great idea. I know it was probably because of the charm speak but before I could stop myself I was up and walking towards the woods. I looked behind me to see Piper smiling triumphantly.

I walk toward the Argo II and find Leo studying some blueprints. He looks up and sees me. A look of surprise crosses his face but it is soon replaced with a quizzical look. He silently walks over to me.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

"I was thinking the same thing." He replies.

"I'm so sorry Leo. I'm not embarrassed by you and I do want people to see us together. It's just, I've never had a boyfriend before and I'm nervous. I know I'll do something wrong but I really like you and you probably hate me now." I stop and take a deep breath. I look at him and he just stands there shocked. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before I burst out crying again. Leo puts his arms around me and I melt into him. I sob against his shoulder until he pushes me off of him. He wipes my tears away with his thumb and he looks me in the eyes and says;

"Don't worry Sunny, you're doing everything right." He then pulls me close and kisses me. You have to believe me when I say it was the best kiss ever!

After that Leo and I decided not to have anymore secrets. We are sitting in the sun by the river while everyone else trained. Technically only I am braking the rules because Leo is allowed to skip training so he can work on the Argo II. There's nobody better than Leo to brake the rules with though!

"I still can't believe you've never had a boyfriend before." Leo said.

"Get over it! It's not that big of a deal." I say.

"It's just hard to believe."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've never kissed anyone before you."

"So I was your first kiss." He says as he lifts his eyebrows.

"Ya!"

"Your lying."

"No."

"Well then. How'd you become such a good kisser?" I can feel myself blush and Leo grins before saying, "Come here Sunny." He wraps his arms around me and we kiss. I'm so happy we don't have to hide anymore.

We walk back towards the cabins hand in hand. Leo puts his arm around my waist forcing me to walk closer to him. I can see Brett in the distance. He kisses his "spring fling" on the cheek. I'm still not sure if I can call her his girlfriend. He walks over to us and scans Leo and I with his eyes. He smiles then says, "Even Sami's got a spring fling!"

I roll my eyes, "We had nothing to do with that. Who's idea was that anyways?"

"Yours truly." He says with a smirk.

"I should've know. Leo's not a spring fling though, we were together before you came up with all this nonsense."

"Well why didn't I know about this?"

"It's a long story. We were kind of a secret, then we broke up but now we're back together." Leo says, squeezing me tighter when he ends the sentence.

"Who broke up with who?" Brett asks.

"Why does it matter?" I respond.

"Because it's my job to brake anyone who hurts my little sis." Brett says. I laugh at Leo's expression. I know he's thinking about how he technically broke up with me.

"Brett's full of it." I tell Leo.

Brett grins then pats Leo on the head and says, "Be a good boy." Leo looks at him with an awkward and confused expression.

"He's crazy." I tell Leo, "I'm the same age as him."

"No I'm a month older!" Brett says before walking away.

Once Brett is gone Leo asks, "Doesn't he brake up with his girlfriends after like a week?"

I laugh, "Like I said he's crazy. Plus he never dates anyone with feelings."

"How does that work?"

"You don't go out with Brett if you're looking for a relationship."

"Ok then." He says right before the dinner bell rings.

Dinner is better than the last few dinners I'd had. I scrap some of my food into the fire and pray for nothing to change. I laugh and joke with my cabin mates and Brett tells everyone I have a boyfriend. I just smile and laugh at the boys who make jokes about it. I gossip with the girls and braid Jesse's hair. When dinner is over the whole camp gathers around the camp fire. I sit in between Leo and Brett. Brett sits with his "spring fling". I should really find out her name. Jason and Piper sit beside Leo. Jason has his arm around Piper and she looks really happy. The Apollo Cabin leads the camp songs. I sing and play my guitar as the rest of my cabin does hand signs. Soon the whole camp is singing along. I lean over my guitar and kiss Leo. Piper smiles. It is no longer a secret.

Once the camp fire was over Leo walks me back to my cabin. I place my guitar on the porch and wrap my arms around him.

"Good night." He says with a smile.

"Good night." I say back and kiss him quickly on the cheek.

"You missed."

"Maybe tomorrow." I say as I push him away.

He laughs and says, "See ya tomorrow then." He then turns and walks away. I'm about to go inside when I hear a noise come from the forest. I glance over my shoulder and silently slip into the woods. I hear boys voices and then a grunt of pain. I walk toward the noise then I hear short scream and I start to run. I get to a clearing where I find a bunch of guys and Em. One boy stands off to the side holding his jaw the others crowd around Em. She is lying on the ground holding her side in pain.

"Hey!" I shout. The guys turn and look at me.

"Get out of here!" The one guy says back.

"Make me." I say calmly. I can see Em pulling something out of her pocket.

"Get the bitch!" The one guy yells. All three of them advance on me. The first one strikes but I duck under his arm. I turn around and grab his arm and flip him onto the ground. I turn around and kick the second guy where it counts. He doubles over in pain. Before I can stop him the third guy bangs me against a tree. He holds me by my neck, he is slowly cutting off my air. He wouldn't kill me would he? I can see black spots in my vision and I know I'm gonna pass out. Then all of a sudden he screams and I fall hard to the ground. I look up to see Em with her lighter in hand. The boy screams again and I can see a long burn mark across his face. The second guy hits me in the nose and I can feel the blood running onto my lip. I twist around and kick him hard in the chest. He falls just as Chiron and Brett run (and trot, I guess?) into the clearing. I look at Em and all she says is, "Shit..."

**AN: Yay! A happy chapter :) Please Read and Review ~CaitCait12**


	15. Chapter 15 Fight!

**AN: This is Em's part of the fight before Sami showed up. Hope you like it. Please review, we love to hear your thoughts!:)~CaitCait12**

While everyone is at the campfire, I am out in the forest. It's nice to hear the music and the distance while I'm walking around and eating berries. I've been avoiding the Ares guys.

"Guys, I found the little bitch!" Obviously I'm not doing a good job of it. Here we go again.

I turn around to see four guys coming my way. "Please stop calling me that." I say.

"Nah, I like the nickname. It suits you well." He replies. I really don't know their names.

Another guy starts talking, "So we're going to beat you up and then steal your little knife from you."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Just trying to be polite." He says. How in the world is that being polite?

I turn around and start running away, but one of them grabs me by the arm and yanks me around to face him. "Where do you think you're going, Emamelia?"

And then I do something really stupid, something that I should've thought about first. I punch him real hard on the jaw.

He staggers backwards, cussing under his breath. And without warning I'm shoved to the ground and then kicked real hard in the stomach. It hurts so much that I scream.


	16. Chapter 16Brett's Not Staying for Dinner

_Sami:_

Once we were in the infirmary Em and the boys were taken to have their wounds looked at. I was to go talk to Chiron so I walked up to the big house and took a seat in the living room.  
"So I'm going to ask you to tell me exactly what happened today." Chiron says.  
"Well after the campfire I was going back to my cabin when I heard noises coming from the forest." I say, " I decided to go and find out what it was. I got into the forest then I saw these two guys going to beat up Em."

"What about the third guy?" He asks.

"I don't know, he was already injured when I got there."

"Ok go on."

"Well I had to help her, then the guys came at me. It was self defence."

"How did Dave get burned?"

"Oh, that was Em."

"I see." He says, "You can go back to the infirmary and get patched up." I get up and walk out the door. When I get to the infirmary I go to the back of the room where a door to another room is. I walk in and see Brett waiting for me.

"Hey how's my kickass sis doing?" He smiles.

"Great. What's so funny?" I ask.

"You are one tough chick!" He laughs, "Did you know that you fractured the one guy's shoulder?"

"I did?" I was a bit surprised to hear this.

"Hell ya, you did!" He says and gives me a high five. "You got to sleep here tonight so I have to go now."

"Ok see you tomorrow." He smiles and leaves. I fall into bed and sleep immediately.

* * *

_Em:_

So thanks to those fucking jerks I have a fractured rib. I can't even explain how huge the bruise is. Someone hands me a tall cup, I'm told that it's ambrosia or something. Without hesitation I chug it down. It tastes really good! Like if s'mores was a drink! I love s'mores, they're so damn delicious!

After a few minutes the pain from my ribs fades away. I lift my shirt a bit to see that the bruise isn't as big anymore. Well... okay then.

* * *

_Sami:_

Em and I are being punished for the fight. Our punishment is cleaning the stables. That's fine with me I love Pegasus. Em doesn't really talk so it was really awkward at first but then I decide to start a conversation, "So how'd you get yourself into a mess with those guys?"

"They're dicks, but it was probably me who made it worse. Once I punched the one guy they really started to get bad." She answers then says, "Let's talk about something else."

"Sure like what?"

"Do you like fire?"

"Um yes, I guess so."

"I like fire it's pretty cool."

"Do you Greek fire then?"

"Nah, I prefer normal fire."

"Ok then. Who do you usually hang out with?"

"Well I have a pet named Cutie Pie."

"Awe, really? What is it?"

"It's a dead bear."

"Um ok." I say because I can't think of anything else.

"I summon her sometimes, she's cool." After Em says this Leo walks in. I rush over to him and give him a big hug.

"Brett told me you kicked some ass yesterday." He says with a smile.

"Hell yes, I did!" I point to Em and say, "We both did."

Leo looks at Em and says, "Hey I'm Leo, I don't think we've met before."

"Ya, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Em." She responds.

"So Sunny how long do you have stay here?" Leo asks.

"Till we finish cleaning it." I tell him.

"Well I guess I'll wait here." He says then sits down and a hay bale.

I go and sit beside him and say, "Don't you have anything better to do right now?"

"There's nothing better than spending time with you." I blush and he kisses me on the forehead.

"Excuse me, but we have a stable to clean and I think him being here is too much of a distraction for you." Em says to me.

"I guess I'm being asked to leave." Leo says as he stands up.

"Guess so." I say and reach me arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Come on you two, you're not the only ones in this stable!" Em cuts in.

"Get out of here!" I say as I practically push Leo out the door. He smiles and quickly kisses me before leaving.

After Em and I finish cleaning the stable I head down to Leo's workshop area in the woods by the Argo II.

"Hey miss me?" I shout over to Leo.

"It was heartbreaking." He says with a sarcastic smile. I kiss him and we go sit in the shade.

"So how was cleaning the stables."

"It was awesome, I got to visit with Storm."

"Who is this Storm you speak of?" Leo says with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Don't get too jealous." I laugh, "He's just a Pegasus my dad gave me. I guess he's like my magic item. I love him though, he's not like the rest of the other Pegasus. He is dapple gray with three black socks."

"Ok, just had to make sure you weren't seeing anyone else."

"Please don't get controlling on me."

"I'm just kidding! I trust you." He says with a smile. I look at my watch and see that it is already three O'clock.

"Oh! I got to go. Brett wants to hang out and I was supposed to be there at three. Sorry." I say and kiss Leo before walking away.

I meet Brett at the stables and we take out two Pegasus. I'm on Storm and Brett just rides a normal white Pegasus. We gallop through the woods and fire arrows into trees. I laugh as we fly into the air. I grab hold of Storm's mane as he does spirals toward the ground. At the last second he swoops up again and pushes a huge gust on wind at Brett, almost knocking him off his Pegasus. I love Storm. We glide to the ground and walk back through the woods pulling out arrows as we go. We drop off the Pegasus at the stables and make our way over to the dining pavilion for dinner. Victoria (I found out Brett's spring fling's name) comes running up to Brett.

"Where have you been all day?" She says in a very high pitched voice.

"Just hanging out with my friends." He says.

"I couldn't find you all day, weren't you looking for me?"

"No, not really."

"You prefer to spend time with Sami instead of me!"

"Whoa, hold on a sec. You can't possibly be jealous of me?" I say.

"Well Brett seems to spend more time with you than me."

"Ya, we are really close, Victoria."

She turns and looks at Brett and says, "Well if you like her so much why don't date her?"

"Victoria, you have to realize that I'm going to do things with other people when I'm in a relationship with you." He says calmly.

"Well you don't have to be such a selfish bastard! You lead me on when you don't even like me!" She spits at him.

"You are being way too clingy."

"You aren't even listening to me!"

"Victoria, relax."

"Why did I even fall for you? You don't even like me!"

"Well I did like you a lot more before you started acting like a bitch." Brett should not have said that.

Victoria explodes, "See! You aren't even trying to save this relationship! What is wrong with you?!"

"You know what." Brett stops and takes a breath, "Fuck this, we're through!" He turns and walks away.

"Fine." Victoria grunts and flips her hair and walks the other way. This leaves me standing alone and feeling really awkward, especially since everyone at the dinning pavilion saw it happen. I guess Brett isn't staying for dinner...

**AN: Brett's relationships never last long... Please R&R ~CaitCait12**


	17. Chapter 17 We Get A Quest?

_Em:_

Brett and that girl broke up, in front of everyone. This probably sounds mean, but I'm glad they did. I don't feel that feeling called jealousy anymore. It's nice! And ya I just admitted that I was jealous, but really how could I not be jealous!?  
Anyways, Sami is grooming Storm right now. And I'm just relaxing on some hay.  
"So what are your thoughts on the public break up?" I ask Sami.  
"Well, Victoria was really clingy and she wasn't really right for Brett. You know, it's not my business anyways." She says.  
" I'm glad they broke up." oh crap, I probably shouldn't have said that.  
"Why?"  
Think Em think! What is a good reason to be glad?  
"She seemed like a heart breaker." I say slowly and hesitantly.  
Sami looks at me for a second then says, "Yah I guess."  
"I wonder if something crazy is going to happen?" my random question of the day.  
"Maybe the world will explode tomorrow." Sami says sarcastically.  
"But what if it will!" I roll over and fall off the hay.  
We both start laughing, I'm such a weirdo.

After that, I went into the forest alone to draw. I haven't in a while so what the heck! I'm going to draw!

* * *

_Sami:_

I walk Storm out to the Pegasus riding arena. My three students are already waiting. I should mention that I occasionally teach riding lessons. I enjoy teaching lessons. Today Emma and Erin are here. They are only twelve and are really nice and seem to like riding. The bad thing is that Victoria is here too. Shit. She gives me an annoyed look before I spring up onto Storm's back. Lets get started.  
"Since this is a group of beginners we won't be doing any flying today. We will start by learning how to ride a normal horse." I say. Victoria rolls her eyes Emma and Erin's smiles drop. I continue to say, "Don't get to upset, if we have a good lesson we might do some jumping."

I start the lesson with trotting then we advance into some cantering. Emma and Erin were doing good, Victoria not so much.  
"Victoria, straighten you back." I say. She doesn't. I know she blames me for her brake up with Brett but I'm her coach right now and she's pissing me off. "Victoria, keep trotting. Emma and Erin I want you to jump that log." I say as I point toward a small log.  
"We've never jumped before." Emma tells me.  
"Ok, all you have to do is steer you Pegasus in a strait line towards the jump. While you are in the air center your weight in two point. Here, I'll show you." I push Storm into a trot and turn toward the log. His muscles tense and he springs easily over it. I center my weight and land easily. "Your turn." I say as I pull Storm to a stop. Emma goes first and jumps perfectly but lands hard. Erin gets pulled over the jump by a very enthusiastic Pegasus.  
"Do I get to jump?" Victoria asks.  
"No, you're not ready yet." I answer.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are not ready to jump."  
"You seem to want to ruin everything for me."  
"Come on Victoria."  
"First Brett now this!"  
"I'm your coach, this is my class. I decide what you do."  
"I don't need your coaching." She snarls.  
"Fine. You can leave then." I reply. She then slams her heels into her Pegasus and starts to head toward the jump at a way too fast pace. Right before the jump her Pegasus digs his heels into the ground and stops. This sends Victoria flying over the jump and into a big patch of mud.  
"What is wrong with him!" She screams as she gets up.  
"Even he knew you weren't ready." I say. She turns and walks away. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Emma and Erin laughing and I smile.

That night at dinner Chiron walks out and stomps his hoof. We all stop and listen to what he has to say. "I have a message for Samantha." I snap my head around in shock. I look at him and he says, "This letter is from Apollo." What would my dad want? "It states that you must choose one of your brothers, a child of death and one other. You then must meet Apollo tomorrow after sunrise with nothing but a weapon and a few supplies. He has a task for you." I sit there shocked and I feel the whole camp's eyes on me. I get up and walk over to Chiron. "Who will you bring?" He asks.  
"As a brother I will bring Brett." I say. I look over and see that there is only one person at the Hades table and that is Em. "I will also bring Em and Leo." A few Aphrodite girls roll their eyes and mutter something to each other.  
"Very well. Dismissed." Chiron says and everyone gets up to leave.

* * *

_Em:_

Chiron comes in and stomps his hoof, but I'm to occupied fiddling with my shoe laces. What I do hear is Sami say:" I will also bring Em and Leo."  
Bring me to what? Is she dragging me to a training thing? I get up anyway and follow Sami, Leo and apparently Brett is tagging along. I walk up next to Sami.  
" Where are we going?" I ask.  
She looks at me like I'm stupid. " My dad has a task for me. Were you even listening?"  
" Well I heard my name." I reply.  
She shakes her head, obviously annoyed. "I have to bring a brother, a child of death, that's you, and one other." she says.  
"Oh. Wait! We're not going on a quest, right?! I don't feel like risking my life right now."  
"Em come on! Just please try not be yourself for a bit and help me out!"  
I shove my hands in my sweater pockets. "Fine, but you owe me."

**AN: Yay! The quest finally! Please R&R ~CaitCait12**


	18. Chapter 18 I Hate Air Planes

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, I was ****really busy with school and the holidays. Why do teachers love to shove all the projects into december? Anyway I'll make it up to you with a few chapters this week then i will go back to once a week. Hope you like it, Please review. We love to hear your thoughts 3 ~CaitCait12**

* * *

_Sami:_

So here we are; Em has her hands stuffed into her pockets and is looking down at her shoes. Brett is shifting awkwardly while running his hand through his hair. And I'm holding hands with Leo, I'm really nervous but I don't want to show it. I don't want to appear weak in front of my father. It's just after sunrise and on perfect time a giant flash of light blinds us. When I open my eyes I see the golden convertible parked in front of us. Apollo opens the door and saunters over to us. His smile is almost as blinding as the sun it's self, his golden hair flops perfectly over his eye and his skin seems to shine.

"Why hello kids." Apollo says.

"Ha, look it's Brett." Mutters Em sarcastically.

"He is pretty good looking, isn't he?" Apollo winks at Em and I can't tell who is blushing more, Em or Brett. It almost makes me want to laugh.

"Well you're younger than I thought you'd be." Em shyly states. Apollo gives us a funny look and Em continues, "You only look like two years older than Sami."

"Yes my dear, but I've been this age for a really, really long time, making me a lot older than Sami."

"Um, ya so ah, you needed us to do something?" Damn, why did I stutter so much.

"Well someone doesn't want to chat." He replies.

"No no, I just wanted to know what we had to do, I like talking to you and I…"

Apollo cuts me off and says, "I'm joking, jeeze lighten up! Ok so you know my little sis?"

We nod, "Artemis right?" Leo says.

"Ya her, well she got herself into a little problem and you guys are going to fix it."

"What'd she do?"

"Hold up kid, I'm getting there. So you know how she's supposedly a virgin goddess, well she's not anymore."

"What!?" Brett and I both ask.

"Where exactly do we come in?" Em asks.

"You are going to go to California and get the child and bring her back here where she'll be safe before any other gods find out. Oh and monsters." Apollo smiles.

"How do we get to California exactly?" Em points out.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. I'll fly you out to California and I already booked a hotel for the first night. Nice place too, right on the beach."

"Why are we staying in a hotel?" I ask.

"Oh I almost forgot, there is a dance tonight and you guys are going. I suggest you go to the mall first to get some more modern clothes, you know blend in."

"That actually sounds pretty cool!" Brett says.

Apollo laughs and says, "I like you kid!"

"Sound likes hell to me." I wince at Em's comment.

"Nah it'll be fun!" Apollo says, "Now grad your back packs and get in the car."

* * *

_Em:_

I hate this, I really hate this. One, I'm going on a damn quest. Two, I'm sitting next to Brett on the plane for 6 hours! Three, there is a stupid ass kid sitting behind me kicking my seat! And four, I have to go in a mall and to a dance! If it wasn't obvious, I hate the public with people in it.

Okay rant over.

I got the window seat; I wanted a reason to ignore Brett. I don't know what to say to him if he even wants to talk. The airport part was highly awkward and now I feel like I could win the most awkward girl award. I can tell that he is trying to think of a way to talk to me, but he doesn't know me. I kind of want to talk to him, but I'm too damn shy.

Sami and Leo are sitting next to each other on the other side of the aisle. They're talking and smiling. I'm glad she's having a good time.

My seat gets kicked forward real hard. I turn my head to look at the stupid kid, "Seriously?! Stop it! Stupid kid!" I yell. He just sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes and turn back to see Brett silently laughing.

"It's not funny." I mumble.

"Yes it is." he says.

"You wouldn't think it's funny if the kid was kicking your seat." I say still not looking at Brett. I'm afraid to look at him and blush.

"Okay, fine it's not that funny. So what do you think of the whole adventure we're going on?" he asks.

"I don't like it. Why do we have to go to a dance? Why did Artemis have a kid? Why am I needed in this dumb quest?"

"Well, I think my dad wants us to have some fun. I have no clue why Artemis has a child and you are needed for something we don't know yet." he says. Is he being nice to me?

"I really don't want to go to the dance." I say grumpily.

"Why not? It's gonna be awesome!" he says happily.

"I hate crowds." I say while playing with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Dances are fun though! How can you hate dancing to fist pumping music and meeting new people."

This time I look up at him, "Brett, I'm not that kind of person. I would rather be locked in a cellar with no food for ten hours then go to a dance." I say.

He frowns, "You are really negative."

I look out the window and say, "Who cares?"

We stop talking after that.

Five hours go by and Brett has been asleep for two hours, Sami is also asleep and her head is on Leo's shoulder. Leo is awake, playing with Sami's hair. It's really cute how he looks at her, lightly smiling and eyes sparkling.

When the plane finally lands I feel a little less negative. I don't need to sit next to Brett anymore.

I probably looked happy when I got my lighter back. They wouldn't let me have it on the plane. We all walk out of the airport and find a car waiting for us. "Who's gonna drive?" asks Leo.

"Me!" Brett exclaims.

He can drive? Well he is sixteen, but when did he learn to drive?

Brett gets into the drivers seat and Sami and Leo take the back. Seriously, I have to sit next to him again! I yank the car door open and sit down, slamming the door shut once I'm in. There's a GPS that is showing how to get to the hotel. I can't believe this is actually happening.

"So. When we get to the hotel, can I finally get some sleep?" asks Leo.

"Sure. We'll go to the mall in an hour so you can have a nap." Brett smirks.

When we get to the hotel and get the keys to two conjoining rooms, I wonder why the girl signing us in didn't question the fact that we're all teenagers.

Once arrived to the rooms, I immediately pick a room and put my few possessions on the bed. I can hear Brett in the hallway say, "Boys in one room and girls in the other. You guys are not sharing a room, no way. Not when I'm here."


	19. Chapter 19 I Have A Pillow Fight

**An: Sorry about the shortness. Hope you like it. Please Review :) CaitCait12**

* * *

Sami:

We all have and hour before we go to the mall and what am I doing? Sitting in a hotel room reading a magazine on all the things you can do in California. Em is sleeping even after her whole rant about how it was going to be impossible to go to sleep. Brett tried to get me to go to the pool with him but I didn't want to so he is now sitting on the balcony shooting the apples from the fruit basket with his bow. He can be so over protective sometimes. The thing is Leo really isn't the type of guy that I need to be protected from, he should be more concerned if I was dating someone like him. Anyway, It's been half an hour and that magazine was getting pretty boring so I put on my headphones and cranked some tunes. Oh and trust me I am up to speed on music, thanks to Brett and the Stolls I have an iPod just as good as anyone's. I do get out of Camp Half Blood every once and a while, last year I went skiing with Brett's family in whistler for a week. That was fun, I'd never skied before but the perks to being a child of Apollo made it really easy to learn. I can play pretty much any sport. It turns out I was singing along to my music because when Em taps me on the shoulder I was so out of it that I jumped up and she was laughing. I pull my headphones off and she says;

"I agree, 'Payback is a motherfucker.'"

I smile and laugh, "Sorry bout that Em, I just can't help singing sometimes."

"Its ok I wasn't sleeping anyway, plus you could've been singing a worse song."

"That's a good song!"

"I wouldn't pick it."

I roll my eyes. "Well we've got fifteen minuets what do you want to do?"

"Not let Brett into this room."

"What?" I look out the window and see Brett jump from his balcony to ours and walk in.

"Really Sami." Em says.

"Sorry, I guess?"

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Brett asks then grabs an apple and takes a huge bite from it.

"Not much. Shouldn't we get going now?" Em asks. Why is she so awkward around Brett?

"I'll get Leo." I say.

"If you're not back here in ten minuets I'm coming to get you." Brett says.

"Brett just lay off!" I say and I can tell by his smile that I'm blushing.

I walk into the other room where Leo is and see him sleeping in a heap of sheets and blankets. I throw a pillow at his head and then jump onto the bed beside him. He rolls over and mumbles something I can't hear so I hit him with the pillow again. Before I can move I am hit flat in the face with another pillow. Leo sits up and we both start laughing.

"I have to say that was the best alarm clock ever." He says with a smile. He then leans over and kisses me. I run my hands through his messy hair then wrap my arms around his neck.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask him.

"Not really, it's really hard to sleep when you're as ADHD as me."

"Too bad. Grab a cup of coffee cause we are leaving in ten."

"Ok, let me get dressed." He rolls out of bed and heads for the bathroom. I look over and on the end table is the weirdest little contraption I've ever seen. It's a little car made out of two paperclips and four wheels.

"Hey what's this?" I ask.

He sticks his out the door and says, "I'm ADHD and couldn't get to sleep."

I laugh, "Nice."

He says, "Thanks, I worked hard on it." In a sarcastic voice from the bathroom and then I hear running water. In a minute he is back beside me.

"Lets go shopping!" I say in high-pitched girly voice.

"Lets do it." He says with a smile and kisses me once more before we open the door to the other room.

* * *

Em:

When Sami leaves the room, I walk over to the chair in the corner of the room and sit down. I grab my lighter and flick it on and off, over and over again.

"Why do you always have that lighter?" Brett asks.

While still staring at the lighter I reply, "It's my magic item." Wait, did I just tell him that?

"That lighter is your magic item?"

"Well ah, um it's ah. It never dies out." I say shyly.

"So you've had that lighter for a while." He says.

"Yah."

"Do you ever visit your family? You can't just stay at the camp all the time."

"No. Camp all year is better than a day with my mom." I reply.

"Oh family drama. Didn't see that coming." He says sarcastically.

He is getting me mad. "My mother is a workaholic ass. And I was always left alone with my maid. And don't be all 'oh and you're rich too' because it was hell!" I snarl.

Brett stands shocked, eyes widened and all. Then Sami and Leo walk in.


	20. Chapter 20 A New Wardrobe

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, here is a long chapter. ~CaitCait12**

* * *

_Sami:_

New rule; don't leave Em and Brett alone together for more than five minuets. Like, damn there is so much tension in this room.

"So I guess we're ready to go?" Brett awkwardly asks.

"Yup." Em says with an icy glare. We all leave the room and go to the car. Brett gets the drivers side, Em quickly jumps in the back so I sit in the front and Leo sits in the back. Brett sets up the GPS and starts driving. He starts flipping through radio stations when I hear a song I love start.

"Stop! Play this one." I yell.

"Ok chill." Brett says and he turns up the station.

I start to sing, "Gonna make a heartthrob outta me, just a bit of minor surgery."

Its funny how music can change Brett, a second ago he was quite and reserved but now he joins in and sings, "I'll give you something to cry about, show some skin, it would be cache." He then pulls on the strap of my tank top and I swat his hand away.

I turn around and face Em to sing, "I guess you just fell off the bus, suckers well…"

Em joins in when we sing, "Payback is a motherfucker!"

By this time we've got the whole car singing, "I've been pushing for this for so long, kiss me just once for luck, these are desperate measures now." I laugh at Em's face when Brett blows her an air kiss. We might just have a little fun here in California.

Ok so here is a mall. I don't even remember the last time I was at a mall.

"Hey guys I'm hungry." Em states.

We all look at her and Brett says, "Well then, why don't you get something to eat?"

I punch Brett in the shoulder and say, "Don't mock her, I could go for some food."

Leo adds, "I need a coffee or at least some caffeine if you want me to stay awake today."

"Fine, lets go to the little café over there." Brett mumbles. Leo puts his arm around my waist and Em starts happily skipping ahead of us.

Once we got to the little café we sit in a four-seat booth. The café had an old western appeal to it, with wooden tables and chairs carved with designs and plush red leather seats. A girl, she looked like she could be about our age walks over to our booth. She has on a white blouse, a red mini skirt and some black high heels. Her hair is very long, almost reaching her waist with red streaks all throughout it. She was pretty, but more in a "I'll date you then make out with your best friend" kind of pretty. She has an eyebrow piercing and giant hoop earrings. She is of course eying Brett.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around town before." She asks Brett with a flirty smile.

"Yes, we are." Brett says, returning the smile, "So I don't know the best thing to order here."

She leans over the table and whispers, "That matters what you want." She gives us the menus and winks before walking away.

"This is going to be a long quest." Em says, her voice dripping with deceit.

"But still not long enough." Brett says just to annoy her. If looks could kill Brett would be dead and Em would be a murderer.

"Just give me a damn menu." I say, Brett hands out the menus, "This is really expensive how are we going to pay for this?"

Em holds up a credit card and says, "Everything is on me, let's spend a lot of money today."

"Where did you get that?" Leo asks suspiciously.

"Mom's. I've had it with me forever. I don't think she'll mind if a couple thousand goes missing." Em replies.

"I think this is going to be a great trip to the mall." Brett says with a smile. Our waitress gets back and I notice that another button on her blouse is undone. Why does Brett have that effect on girls?

* * *

_Em:_

I look down at the menu. It's been three years; I haven't left CHB for three years. Nothing has really changed. Cell phones look different. Clothing style is more neon, but no drastic changes. And yes, I have kept one of my mother's credit cards. She has plenty of money; we'll only be putting a tiny dent in her piles of cash.

"Well I'll just have coffee." Leo says while placing the menu back on the table.

Sami frowns looking at her menu one last time before saying that she'll have a breakfast sandwich.

The slutty waitress writes down their orders and picks up their menus. "What about you?" she asks Brett.

Brett smiles at her. "I'll have a small coffee with sugar."

She smiles at him and I think I might vomit. I look at my menu again and say out loud before she forgets about me, "I'll have a large hot chocolate and a double chocolate doughnut."

"Is that all?" she asks.

"Yes that's it." I say sharply.

Brett laughs. I don't understand what's so funny? He shakes his head still smiling and says "I didn't think you were a chocoholic."

I cross my arms, " Well it's been a while since I've been at a café, I like hot chocolate. So... stop laughing."

The waitress gets back with our orders. She places everything down on the table and looks at Brett's t-shirt. "What's CHB?"

He looks down at his shirt, as if he forgot what he was wearing and looks at Sami.

Quickly Leo replies, " It's a band, not very popular."

"Oh cool." she smiles and walks away.

"We need to get some new clothes." Sami says.

"Yah. Don't want everyone asking what CHB means." I say, even though I wear a sweater over the t-shirt. We all need some clothes.

When everyone's finished eating and I've payed the bill we leave the café to go shopping for some clothes. First I run over to one of the bank machine things and place my mom's credit card in it. Yes, I have memorized the code. In no time I have two thousand dollars in cash.

"Okay, here's some money! Go get whatever the heck you want." I say while handing out some money to Sami and Leo.

"Thanks Em." Sami says before leaving with Leo towards some clothing stores.

Brett looks at me, waiting for me to hand over some cash. I frown shoving some in his direction. "Why thank you Em." he smiles and takes the money.

"Whatever." I grumble before walking away.

Where should I go first? I could use some more t-shirts, maybe another pair of converse shoes. I jog into a shoe store, but apparently I'm not alone. "Whoa slow down." Brett says behind me.

I spin around glaring at him. "Why are you following me?"

"Well I don't want to look like a loner." he says.

"So you're gonna follow me around? Great just perfect." I storm off towards the converse shoes.

I easily find knee high black ones and pick out my size. Brett looks at the shoes on the other side of the store. I wish I wasn't so mean to him, but he is annoying and I'm not a sweet person. I don't know why he bothers to hang around. Wouldn't being a loner be better than being stuck with me? I walk up to the cashier and buy my shoes; Brett walks up behind me with what seems to be those shoes all guys where to look cool. I hate those shoes. High top adidas.

I leave the store quickly; maybe he'll stop following me? I run into a store that looks dark and filled with teens. Darker gothic like teens. I guess I'll blend in a bit. Brett walks right by the store; he doesn't even see me. Yes! Got rid of him! Time to get some clothes.

There is some really awesome stuff here. I pick out a black tank top, black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on fire on it. I leave the store and walk into the girls washroom to quickly change into my new jeans and t-shirt. I also leave my sweater off and put it in my shopping bag. I feel like showing off my new t-shirt.

I walk around in the mall, keeping a lookout for Brett. I really don't feel like talking to him. I walk into another store, this one is filled with teenage girls. It's not really my style, but there is some good stuff in here. I only buy dark gray jean short shorts.

After an hour or so, I have a bunch of new t-shirts and plenty of shorts. I don't really feel like buying any more clothes so I guess I should go find Sami and Leo.

I walk quickly through the mall, where are they? I walk by the big fountain in the middle of the mall and guess who I see there. Brett talking with girls; Slutty looking girls. Oh the joy.

He sees me though and waves for me to come over. I roll my eyes; I can't just walk away. Slowly I walk up to Brett and his parade of hoes, I do not smile, I just keep a dead serious face.

"Hi Em, I see you got a new t-shirt." he says.

"Hi. We have to find Sami and Leo. I'm done shopping. I want to leave. Now." I say without looking at the girls who are obviously confused that am talking to Brett.

"Already? Come on Em we've been here for like ten minutes." he protests.

"Two hours actually." I mumble.

"Okay fine." he says. "Bye girls, see you around."

I walk in the direction where there are some stores that I haven't checked yet. Brett follows me. Right away I see Sami and Leo walking out of a store.

"Hey guys!" Sami says happily.

"Did you get everything you need?" I ask. I really want to leave the mall.

"Yah, I guess."

"Then let's go." I say while walking towards the parking lot.

"And get to the hotel so we can get ready for the dance!" Brett yells happily.

Oh crap. I almost forgot about that stupid dance. When will this quest be over?!

* * *

_Sami:_

Brett and Em leave so it's just Leo and I.  
"Well where to first?" I ask.  
"Wherever you want to go." Leo smiles.  
"Ok, follow me." I grab his hand and walk into the first teen clothing store.  
"Just so you know I'm only buying a t-shirt." Leo says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Well I don't really need that much."  
"Ok then." I give him a look and decide to shop around a bit. He just grabs a few different t-shirts and a pair of jeans. I on the other hand grab a few different outfits. We go to the change rooms. I come out wearing a tight fitting shirt.  
"I like it." Leo shrugs.  
"I don't think I do. It doesn't feel right."  
"Then don't buy it."  
"Ya but I do look good in it."  
"If it makes you feel better you look good in anything."  
"I'm getting something more comfortable then." I turn back into the change room and try on a few more outfits.  
"How bout this?" I ask. I'm wearing an orange sparkly top with some white jeans.  
"Fancy." He says.  
"Well ya for the dance. Do you like it?"  
"Ya I love it. Very Sunny!" He smiles.  
"Ok I'm getting it." I smile.

We leave the store with a few athletic outfits and the one for the dance.  
"I think you are a great boyfriend." I say to Leo as we walk through the mall.  
"And why is that?" He asks.  
"You sat around for almost an hour and watched me try on outfits!"  
"I was with you so it was great." He smiles. I lean over and kiss him.  
"Well then where do you want to go?" I ask.  
"Is there a hardware store in this mall?"  
"You're lucky this is a big mall." I say.

We go to the hardware store where Leo looks around at nails, screws, hammers and other stuff like that. I just tag along even though I don't really know anything about anything here. I look at some stereo systems and exotic plants. We leave the store without buying anything.  
"Why didn't you buy anything?" I ask.  
"Girls don't understand just looking do they?" He jokes.  
"I guess not." I shrug.  
"Well would you look at that." He gestures towards a group of people. I see Brett and a bunch of girls, no surprise. But then I see Em there too!  
"Wow never thought I'd see that!" I laugh.  
"Well sometimes people surprise you." He says as Em drags Brett away from the girls and walks towards us.


	21. Chapter 21 Getting Dolled Up

**_AN: Sorry about the long wait. (The really, really long wait) Got major writers block, wasn't in contact with Scarpelt18, etc… I've also been working on another fanfic, for Death Note, and I've been writing some stories that aren't fanfics. Well here it is… Enjoy please Review ~CaitCait_**

_Sami:_

"We are going now right?" Em asks.  
"Ya, sure. We could stay longer if you'd like." I say.  
We should stay lo-" Brett starts to say.  
Em interrupts him, "No we shouldn't. We should go now!" She says, still grasping Brett by the arm.  
"Or we could stroll around the mall some more hand in hand." Brett says sarcastically while gesturing to Em's hand.  
"Shut up!" She scowls while dropping his arm and marching ahead of us. A smile creeps onto Leo's face and Brett laughs.  
Once back at the hotel room I change into my orange top and white jeans. Brett sits on the chair in the boys room tossing and apple from hand to hand.  
"Tell your boyfriend to hurry up in the bathroom. I need to take a shower too." He says. I roll my eyes and bang on the door.  
"Hurry up!" I yell.  
"Ok, ok. Just give me a sec." Leo responds.  
Brett grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me through the door, "Time for you to go now."  
"Jeez Brett, I'm not a child."  
"But you are my little sis." He winks. I slam the door in his face.  
"He can be a major dick sometimes." Em mutters.  
"He's not that bad really." I sigh.  
"Whatever you say. I really am not looking forward to this dance."  
"It'll be fun! We never get to do anything like this at Camp Half Blood, think of it as an adventure. Personally I'm glad we've got some time away from camp."  
"I don't like adventures, and I'd much rather be at camp sitting in the wood alone."  
"Em, tell me when was the last time you left camp?"  
"I don't know, a long time ago."  
"The last time I left camp was when I went on a ski trip with Brett's family." I laughed.  
"That must have been horrible."  
"No. It really wasn't. It was a lot of fun. We met a lot of nice people and I learned how to snowboard." I pause. "Em, what do you have against Brett?"  
"Nothing. Other than his smug smile, his tendency to gather any little bitch within a ten mile radius and his extremely attractive body." She paused suddenly and immediately froze up.  
"Em?" I ask.  
"Not that I find him attractive." She sputters. I'm about to say something else to her when we hear a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I say. Leo walks in and gives me a hug.  
"Get a room, for fucks sake!" Em retorts.  
"There's only two rooms and you're in this one and Brett's in the other." I say. Em scowls.  
"We could go outside?" Leo winks.  
"That sounds great!" I take his hand and walk out the door.

We walk hand in hand under the sunset. It was quite romantic really, but I had other things on my mind. I guess Leo could tell because he says, "Hey sunny what's on your mind?"  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just really nervous." I squeak. He turns me towards him and holds both of my hands in front of me.  
"What could you possibly be nervous about?"  
"Everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Everything. The dance, the quest, all of it."  
"Hey you'll do great." He says as he places his hands on my shoulders, "You were so exciting for the dance today."  
"Leo, I haven't been in the normal world for almost three years."  
"You're not missing much really." He smiles, "Unless you like pregnant teens, crappy reality tv shows and bad girls that lie a lot."  
"You're kidding?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"Ok, so maybe not everything is like that. Let's just say Camp is a lot better. Sami do you want to know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I met you at camp." He grins and pulls me in for a hug.  
"That was incredibly cheesy." I whisper in his ear, "But I loved it."

_Em:_

I guess I should get changed now. I don't have any party clothes but I could wear something more clean. Looking around for the bags I realize that I left them in the boys' room. Why'd I do that?

I quickly run into to the other hotel room and look around for my bags. I find them toppled over next to a chair. I bend down picking up some clothes when I hear the shower turn off. Oh crap I better get out of here.

I stand up with clothes in my hands and turn around only to see Brett walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

He looks at me, I look at him.

"Sorry!" I squeak before sprinting into my hotel room and slamming the door that connects our rooms.

I lean against the door and just freeze. Holy crap that was so embarrassing! Is he going to tease me now? Tease the shit out of me? Oh my gods I'm freaking out! Pull yourself together Em! I slowly walk away from the door and start looking at my clothes. I decide on a tight graphic t-shirt and black ripped jeans. I run over to the tiny bathroom and quickly brush out my insanely messy hair.

For maybe just a few minutes I stare at my reflection. I look tired and very pale. My lips are a little chapped and chewed up. Maybe I should put on some lip balm? I look through Sami's things and find cotton candy lip balm that hasn't been opened yet. I feel stupid putting it on, it's new to me... wearing makeup. I put the lip balm down and see eyeliner on the bathroom counter. I slowly pick it up and look at it more closely. It wouldn't hurt to put some on, right?

I twist off the lid and apply eyeliner. Yah that's right! Me, Em, is putting on eyeliner.

I put down the eyeliner and look at myself in the mirror. I've watched my mother put on makeup when I was younger and it seemed simple enough. It doesn't look bad. I think I did really well for my first time.

I run over to my sweater and grab my lighter and put it in the back pocket of my jeans. And in seconds I'm shutting the door to the hotel room and running to the elevator to get to the car.


	22. Chapter 22 Mystic Beach Dance Part 1

**_AN: Well here's the long awaited dance… I _****_don't know how many chapters we'll have of this. Enjoy ~CaitCait12_**

_Em:_

So this dance is at a beach? To be specific, Mystic Beach. Is it me or is Apollo insane? Brett parks in a spot far from the loud blaring music of the party and when the car engine turns off I immediately get out of the car. Walking quickly to a quieter area of the place, I turn and look over my shoulder to yell "See you guys later! Don't bother following me!".

It's dark where I am. No one bothered to light up the place with those crappy lanterns, but faint light still shines from where the lanterns are stuck in the ground. A group of people sit in front of me, two boys and three girls. They're all stoners but hey atleast they're not perky little sluts!

I sit down next to one of the guys, he passes me a blunt but i politely decline.

"I haven't seen you around here before." he says.

"Well I don't live here so that makes sense. I'm Em." I say while taking my lighter out to play with.

"I'm Noah." he says while puffing out some smoke. I wrinkle my nose in distaste, gods it smells.

"Nice to meet you Noah. I have to ask what brings you to an annoying beach dance?" I ask the dark haired teen.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Had to drive my sis and this right here is the stoner pit, I find my kind of people here."

"Sounds great." I say while looking at the other teens who smoke and laugh.

The other guy and one of the girls start making out quite loudly, I turn to Noah and ask, "Doesn't that" I gesture towards the couple, "make you sick?"

He puffs more smoke, "Naw man, just ignore it you'll be fine."

The music in the distance gets even louder and I start to feel very uncomfortable. I stand up and say goodbye to the stoners. I walk with my arms crossed towards the noise and the dancing, squinting my eyes at all the bright lights. I can't see Sami or Leo anywhere. I don't even bother looking for Brett. I walk through the crowd of dancers and get slapped on the ass by some drunk bastard. I really don't want to be here.

Running out of the crowd, I trip and crash into someone's back. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

The person turns around, guess who it is, obviously Brett.

"Hey Em!" he yells over the music. He grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the crowd and next to a food table. "Isn't this awesome!"

I awkwardly shrug my arm out of his hand, "Uh... no, not really."

He sighs, "Come on Em! Loosen' up and dance! Try to have some fun!"

I shrug my shoulders and cross my arms.

Brett makes a face, "Why do you smell like that?" he asks.

"Smell like what?" I ask.

"You smell like a stoner. Have you been smoking?!" he blurts out.

I can't help but laugh, "What? No! I was just hanging out with stoners."

"Why were you- no I'm not even going to ask."

"Well um... have you seen Sami?" I ask while looking around for her.

"No. Hey do wanna dance?"

"Sorry I can't hear you over this awful music."

"I said, do you wanna dance?!" he yells.

I freeze and stare at him. He just asked me to dance! What should I do? "Uh um well ah um I... ok." I stutter out.

"Cool." he takes my hand and pulls me back into the crowd of sweaty teens.

_Sami:_

That's strange, I think to myself, but then again Em is always strange. I wonder where she'll go. She said not to follow her so I guess I'll just have to go have some fun without her.  
"Hey, you still nervous?" Leo whispers.

"No." I whisper back.  
"You guys ready to party?!" Brett yells.

"Hell yes!" I grab Leo by the arm and drag him into the mass of teens.

Brett finds a place with a bunch of girls and some other jocks quite quickly. Leo and I mingled and danced a bit before we see Brett waving us over, "Hey you two, over here!" We bound over and he introduces us to them. "This is Jacob." He gestures to a boy with spikey brown hair, "This is Chris." A boy with dark skin waves, "And this is Emily and Jess." Two girls, on with blue hair and one with read hair.  
"And I'm Miley!" A girl with long brown hair and heavy bangs interrupts.  
"Well that's Miley for you." The boy with the spiky hair laughs. She grins a perfect smile.

"Anyone wanna mingle with me." She asks.  
"No thanks." The girl with the blue hair, Jess, retorts, "I don't even want to be here in the first place."

"Well aren't you the life of the party." She says sarcastically. "I'm going to meet people. Maybe boys." She winks.  
"This girl is trouble." Leo mutters under his breath. She twirls on a heel and bounds back into the dancing crowd.

Brett, Leo and I find our selves on the dance floor. Brett is shaking it up with a bunch of girls. Miley is back with him now and dancing wildly. The music slows down and everyone partners up. Leo holds out his hand, "Would you like to dance."  
"Yes, that'd be amazing." I smile. He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. We sway to the music. I feel so happy, gleeful almost. His mouth was at my neck level and I could feel his breath. I close my eyes and lean into his chest.  
"This quest hasn't been that hard yet." He whispers into my ear.  
I laugh, "Not at all, I've been enjoying it."

"Well now, Sunny lets not jinx it." He chuckles. I feel his breath on my neck and it tingles down my spine. I grab his shirt in my fists and pull him closer to me. "Not right here Sunny, there's so many people here."  
"I don't care, Leo Valdez, just kiss me." He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. I kiss him passionately and the whole world seems to melt away.


	23. Chapter 23Mystic Beach Dance Part 2

**_AN: Here's some more dance… _****_Please keep reading and reviewing ~CaitCait12_**

_Em:_

"I don't know what I'm doing." I say while looking at all the dancing teens. What are they doing? The way they're dancing is just really... uncomfortable.

Brett takes both my hands in his and starts moving them back in forth, kind of like how people used to dance way back when, except it's messy and looks ridiculous.

I laugh and look up at him. "This is stupid. We look like idiots." I say.

Brett smiles and my heart skips a beat. "No, everyone is jealous of our dancing skills. We look amazing!"

I laugh again and look down, probably blushing. Brett then twirls me around and I squeak from surprise. He holds me closer and says, "You look great tonight."

I shake my head like an idiot. "What? No. I'm Em I never look good." What am I saying? Oh my gosh I can't think straight.

He shakes his head and frowns a little. "I think you always look cute."

I freeze and step back from him. He's complementing me. No one's ever complemented me.

"What?" he asks, "What'd I say?"

"You... you think I'm-I look- you think I look cute?" I stutter out.

He moves closer to me. "Yah, you're short, a chocoholic and always wearing the same sweater. It's cute."

"Oh. Well uh... thanks." This is so freaking awkward.

But it doesn't get to continue because someone interrupts us.

"Hey remember me?" It's the slutty waitress from the café. I groan in annoyance but no one hears me.

"Yah, you're the waitress from the café. I never introduced myself properly. My name's Brett." Says Brett, obviously.

There's a girl behind her. She looks slutty too. "She knows! I told her!" says the girl cheerily.

"Oh hey Miley." Says Brett. He knows everyone. It's weird.

The waitress completely ignores Miley's and my existence, "I'm Alicia. Wanna go hang out somewhere else?" she asks.

Brett's about to say something but Alicia grabs his arm and takes him along with her. Miley follows them while smiling like an idiot. What's going on? Maybe I should follow them? It would be weird, but I mean what if something goes wrong?

I sigh, sucking in some courage and run after them.

Alicia has taken Brett closer towards the parking lot, away from most of the dancers' view. I frown in confusion. This is weird. Miley is with them and is talking all excitedly about wanting to go dance, but Alicia tells her to shut up.

I walk up to them. "Hey uhm... what are you guys doing?" I ask awkwardly.

Alicia rolls her eyes, "Can you please leave. I'm hungry."

_Hungry_? What is she saying?

And then something crazy happens, Alicia's eyes turn red and her skin fades to a very pale complexion, even paler then mine. She smiles and shows fangs.

Miley screams.

_Sami:_

"Did you hear that?" I yell over the loud music.  
"Hear what?" Leo asks.  
"I thought I heard a scream."  
"I didn't hear anything." He says with concern.  
"Follow me." I say as I grab his arm and dash out of the group of dancers. We run on the outside of the beach and make it to the truck.  
"What are doing?"  
"Getting this." I say as I pull out my bow.

"Sami what if it's nothing?"  
"It's not."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do."

We make our way toward the noise and hide behind a car. I can see Brett, Em, Miley and some other girl from behind. She turns her head around and I duck. Oh no, I think, she has fangs.  
"I just love the taste of demigods." She hisses.  
"Trust me we don't taste as good as you think." Brett says nervously.  
"Don't mess with me boy!" She lunges at him and I let loose an arrow. The arrow flies into her shoulder and she cries out. "There are more of you! What a pleasant surprise." She sniffs the air and turns our way. "Come out and see me. It's not nice to hide." She licks her lips.  
"We have to move." I whisper.  
"I know. You go first." I nod and grab my bow before rolling between the cars. She has insane hearing and speed and manages to pin me on my back.  
"So you're the one with the arrows?" She says. I kick and trash but I can't escape her grip. "Maybe it would be best to eat you first." As she leans downs to bite me the car next to us bursts into flames. She jumps back from me and I scramble out of the way.  
"FIRE! Which one of you fucking twerps used fire!" She screamed. Leo grabs me under the arms and drags me back towards Brett and the others.  
"My bow!" I say as I watch it become out of reach.  
"It doesn't matter right now."  
"You set the fire didn't you?"  
"Yes I did but she's coming back now we have to go." I stand up and look at the others. Miley is shaking and wide eyed with fear. Brett is weaponless and Em is staring at the vampire. As she burst back out from the flames something smashes into her. She screams and I realize it was a giant skeletal bear that attacked her.  
"Good job Cutie Pie!" Em smiles. The bear holds her down. We all stare not knowing what to do. Brett reacts first and runs back to my bow and grabs a single arrow. He stabs the vampire with the arrow and she wails as she turns to dust. The bear sinks back into the ground and Brett stands up. I run over and hug him really hard.  
"I'm so glad you're ok." I say as he hugs me back.  
"It was all thanks to you." He smiles. We pull apart and he says, "Guys we've got trouble." The rest of the dance seems to have noticed the flaming car and the screams.  
"Well, shit." Em shrugs.  
"Sorry for setting the car on fire." Leo says.  
"That was you?! That was so awesome!" Em grins, "How'd you do it?!"

"Em we really don't have time for this." I say.  
"What-what happened?" MIiley asks after recovering from her shock.  
"You could see all that?" I ask. She nods.  
"Sami we gotta get out of here." Brett says, "Now."

"Ok I know lets go guys."  
"Wait what about me?" Miley asks.  
"Don't tell anyone what you say." Brett commands. We all start to leve but she chases after us.  
"No. I'm coming with you."


End file.
